Once, I'll be There
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: "I despise you, but, I will always be there." At one point Neo cared for Abel. And once, Abel cared for his older brother.


_A/N: Am I the first person to do a Fanfiction of the awesome Webtoon? Well, *victory jump* _

_I don't own Rebirth, the story belongs to **69Michi.**_

* * *

Crying. Crying was all he could hear. Wails and screaming,and that was the only thing he was able to hear over the stillness of the night. Cries of help, or cries of fear?

Neo tried to shake the thought away as he curled himself up in his bed. His small body cold, but too afraid to voice his opinion. He can see the little blond haired form, tears streaming down his pale face and his white onesie soaked with tears. Neo grumbled, pushing his sheets over his head, trying to banish the place in which his mind was wandering to.

"Father- I mean, Noah… will get him," Neo assured himself, the cries growing on. "Mom… will…" The wails continued, and Neo kept feeling a pit of guilt. Why would his parents leave a crying child- wait, they were probably fighting. Again.

The cries grew louder, and the little child was choking on his tears. The wailing and screams for help continued to linger on.

Neo all but tore through his sheets, getting entangled in them as he desperately tried to come to the baby's aid. He dashed out of his room, swinging the door open. The servant's confused shouts could be heard, but Neo ignored them. A baby was crying, a baby was being ignored.

A baby, was in distress.

Would it be called a baby? Yes, of course! Though Abel was certainly fourteen months, and Noah did say that since the baby was past a year, he wasn't a baby. Neo disagreed, but it was hard for him to prove a point when his father didn't want anything to do with him.

Finally, bursting through the doors of the room in which the baby was crying in, his eyes landed on a small, blond haired boy. Bright blue eyes, and a white onesie, he continued to cry. Crystal tears stained his cheeks as he started to sob. While, Abel wasn't much younger than Neo, he still knew how to hold or address a baby.

Though, the small child was probably almost the same size as him.

Neo walked over to the crib, wrapping his small pale hands around the baby's waist. Abel's cries vanished as he wrapped his arms around Neo, his blue eyes slowly closing as he felt comforted. The dark haired boy also felt comforted, feeling at ease and relaxed.

Abel let out a content sigh as Neo smiled, slowly cracking the bedroom door open and tip-toeing out. His footsteps were silent, not wanting to awake Noah, or Parish. Of course, he had to get used to calling his father by his first name.

Thinking about Noah, made him sad. Walking into his room and getting on the bed, his eyes had a look of sorrow in them. "Why does _he_ like you more?" he questioned softly, his pale face having a tint of loneliness on it.

Abel's response was his blue eyes opening. His small hand touching Neo's mouth with a big smile. The baby stared into Neo's eyes, a look of warmth emerging from the smaller one's eyes. He placed both of his small hands on Neo's cheek, letting out a content sigh.

Neo's eyes widened as he saw Abel try and fail to do an attempt of a hug. Neo wrapped his arms around the baby who placed his small hands in his hair. He held back the urge to cry, so he just stood there, feeling warmth in the younger boy's embrace.

"I wuv wu," the blond baby said, his baby talk chiming in.

Yes, at once, Neo did care for Abel.

* * *

Once, Abel cared for Neo.

Looking back on the memory, young Abel, sixteen years of age now, was facing the dangers of the battlefield. Going against the un-dead was tough. And now, he was stuck with Neo, the guy whom he supposedly hated. He did care for his older brother, but he could care for him from a distance. His bat was in hand, because his guns winded up running out of bullets. So, he figured he would take a page from Li's book.

Right now, he wouldn't believe it, but he was begging for the man who he despised, to live. Get up, and walk out of the place that would be mistook for hell.

"Neo! Get up!" Abel shouted, as he struggled to fight off an approaching un-dead. The zombie's lurked in the shadows, and were faster than they were normally. The blond boy let out a grunt as he just avoided one. He glanced at his brother's body, who's legs looked like they wouldn't be able to work again.

"Leave me, Abel. Leave me now," Neo choked out, coughing up some blood.

But Abel refused to leave. He gritted his teeth as he swung his bat at another un-dead creature. He found it better to do what he had always done, ignore his older brother. The blond took in a breath as he nearly toppled over from exhaustion. There's too many, the only way out would be through the hoard. He's just gotta kill them all. Then, he can take care of Neo.

"Just listen to me!" the dark haired boy exclaimed, a look of worry on his face. "I don't want you to die, too. If you stay, you'll die. I'd slow you down."

Abel's fierce blue eyes narrowed as he took a step forward. His balance wasn't perfect, but the direction he was going in was solid. He walked over to Neo, swinging his arms around him, and scooping Neo up in his arms. "If you can't walk, I'll carry you, Neo." Abel nearly stumbled, but he kept walking through the destination to safety. He could see everyone in the distance, all so close. He just had to get Neo to them. "I've got you."

Neo's eyes widened as he watched his younger brother stomping out of the battlefield, un-dead zombies looking to swarm, yet Abel did his best to avoid them.

"I despise you, but," Abel starts, giving Neo a small smile. "I will always be there."


End file.
